Toby
Toby (Full name: Tobias "Toby" Holden) is a GER C53 steam tram who came to Sodor after his tramway closed down. He has two coaches named Henrietta and Victoria and a luggage van named Elsie. He works on Thomas' Branch Line and originates from the Great Eastern Railway. He also helps out around Sweet Apple Acres at most times. Bio Personality When he was first introduced, Toby was old but hardworking and knew enough about running a branch line to justify running Thomas' with Thomas and Daisy after Percy's accident with the trucks. He is also savvy enough to control the trucks. However, his advanced age and design means that he is weaker than the other engines. He has also been shown to be placid and easy-going, enjoying the peace and quiet of the countryside along Thomas' branch. Basis Toby is based on a GER Class C53 0-6-0T Wisbech steam tram (reclassified as J70 by the LNER) built at Stratford Works. They were seen by the Reverend Wilbert and Christopher Awdry on a holiday at Yarmouth, hence Toby's origins. The J70 started their career on the Great Eastern Railway and were known as C53. They spent most of their career on the Wisbech and Upwell tramway pulling slow goods trains. The first withdrawal came in 1942, which was the same year that the A4 Sir Ralph Wedgewood was destroyed. Eventually, the sole survivor of this class was withdrawn from service and scrapped at Stratford Locomotive Works by 1955. Physical Appearance In the Railway Series, Toby was painted brown with black cowcatchers and sideplates (which sported "LNER" in bright yellow letters) before working on his tramway, where he was repainted greyish-brown with grey sideplates and cowcatchers. After helping James he was repainted chocolate-brown with olive frames and blue/gray sideplates and cowcatchers. He has the number "7" painted on his sides in yellow with a red border. And he carries two plaques on the sides of his cab stating that he works on the NWR, his number, and the last time and place that he was rebuilt. In Equine form, Toby is a brown coated earth pony with black hair and hooves. A Number 7 for a Cutie Mark and wears a gray stetson. In Trainbots form, Toby stands as tall as Ratchet, in which his body resembles a Crusader Knight. Where his sideplates and cowcatchers transform into a Kite Sheild that is attached to his Left Arm, While some of them turns into a folding double-bladed sword that is carried on his back. While his right arm has a double-barreled phaser mounted on it. Main weaponry Engine Form: *Colt-Browning M1895 (potato digger) machine gun Trainbot Form: *Double Barrel Phaser Cannon *Folding Double-Ended Sword *Crossbow Shield *Brown Trainbot Saber Skills and Abilities Wisdom and Experience Earth Pony Strength Lightsaber Combat: Martial Arts: Force Skills: Marksmanship: Trivia * Gallery Category:HEROES Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Wise Characters Category:Seniors/Elders Category:Steam Engines Category:Trains Category:Engines Category:Tramway Engines Category:Standard Gauge Engines Category:Autobots Category:Trainbots Category:The Jedi Category:Jedi Knights Category:Jedi Masters Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Lightsabermen Category:Form III Specialists Category:Form IV Specialists Category:Gunners Category:Heavy Weapon Users Category:Ponies Category:Equines Category:Tram Engines Category:Mentors Category:Fathers Category:Uncles Category:Brothers Category:Archers Category:Bludgenoers Category:Swordsmen Category:Robots Category:Selfless Characters Category:Sophisticated Characters